


Accidental Crush

by Ashida



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Chance Meetings, Chatting & Messaging, Coincidences, Drinking, Face-Sitting, Friends stealing phones, Gymnast Yuuri, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Selfies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashida/pseuds/Ashida
Summary: 4.18pm from: Unknown Number.Message:’Had to find a pen and paper and take a decent photo :P here you go.’There was a photo attached alright, a photo that had Yuuri gasping and blushing for good reasons instead of bad, who would have thought the unknown number was in fact not lying, and in fact, one of the most disgustingly hot people Yuuri had ever seen in his life.----Or, a university AU in which Yuuri's phone is plagued with spam text messages and the one time he decides to text back results in the best thing ever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my own thread on twitter [find it here](https://twitter.com/ashidawrites/status/852460156281430016)
> 
> Typos probably.

“I’ll bet you coffee for the next week that’s an unknown number.” Phichit teased moments after Yuuri’s phone vibrates facedown on the coffee table in front of their couch.

It’d been a lazy Sunday at home in their apartment, they’d done their washing and cleaned the place from top to bottom, laundry, dishes, vacuuming and preparing enough food for two students who were too busy in their final year of uni to feed themselves properly. 

They’d ended up in that half dazed state, sprawled on the couch with the afternoon sun streaming through the open window next to them, wondering what to do with the rest of a much needed day off. 

Yuuri would have napped, Phichit would have woken him up later so they could go out for dinner, but it looked like there was a distraction in the meantime.

Yuuri looked down at his phone and wondered if it was worth it. The chances were slim, but Phichit had this knack of guessing when it was one of those stupid spam texts that came from random numbers nearly every day of the week. They always said, _’I’m single and in your area!’_ or _’I’m lonely, message me for a good time.’_ some had various links and attachments that would no doubt hack his phone or open right to some serious porn, and Yuuri had had his phone number so long that they were getting out of control. 

It went from just deleting them and blocking the number when they first started, to glaring at his phone when they came through, to groaning while Phichit snickered at him, and now he was at the point where everyone knew about Yuuri’s text spam problem, the running joke of booty call messages was a running joke, for once Yuuri would like to be the one laughing. 

“You’re on.” Yuuri smirked back, because surely Phichit couldn’t guess one hundred percent of the time. 

His friend swiped the phone of the coffee table before Yuuri knew it, had it unlocked with the passcode that they both knew in a matter of seconds, and Yuuri hadn’t even had the chance to take a breath before Phichit cracked the biggest smile and then burst into his musical laughter that put the sunlight to shame.

“Damnit!” it was all annoyance and exasperation from Yuuri as Phichit passed the phone over, body shuddering with unrestrained amusement, Phichit was barely able to hold on to the phone long enough before he started rolling around on the couch with tears in his eyes. 

“Just… change your number.” Phichit cackled between breaths, and of course he would laugh that much, coffee duty in their final year was no joke, and Phichit would milk it for all it was worth.

Yuuri was scowling down at his phone now, grumbling wordless frustration at the screen as Phichit’s laughter doubled its efforts at Yuuri’s expression. 

_3.39pm from: Unknown Number._  
_-block and report as spam?_  
_Message:  
’Hey, I like you, let’s fuck!’_

He’d pushed that ‘block and report as spam’ option more times than he could count, his thumb went to it automatically, but for some reason today Yuuri was already hitting the letters on the touch screen to actually _reply_ before he really thought about it, for once he wanted to tell one of those unknown numbers where to shove it. 

_3.45pm To: Unknown Number._  
_This sender is not in your contacts list, add new contact now?_  
_Message:_  
_’Go and eat a dick don't message me you creep.’_

Yuuri hit send before he even even thought about what might happen next, he wasn’t giving up his phone number, and just this one time he wanted to answer back, because now he had to make Phichit coffee for a week and it was just like Phichit to ask for the most complicated concoctions of caffeine just to make it worse. 

Yuuri tossed his phone onto the suede couch between them with a satisfied huff, because he really should have done that sooner, it was oddly satisfying being able to say even that one thing. If they could message him, then he could message them right back, right?

All the while Phichit was looking at him with mouth open and wide eyes, scandalised that Yuuri would finally crack with the messages that seemed to be never ending.

“Did you seriously just message back?” Phichit gaped, looking down at the phone and then back up to Yuuri because even his friend thought that Yuuri wouldn’t end up doing something like that.

“Yep.” Yuuri grinned, feeling even more satisfied because of Phichit’s reaction alone.

“No way! What did you say?” Phichit was sitting up now, Yuuri’s phone back in his hand as he opened the messaging app to check exactly what Yuuri said for himself. His fingers moved fast, rapid taps on the screen until he had the message in front of him. And oh man, Yuuri should have done this ages ago because Phichit was _speechless_ and that wasn’t an easy feat to achieve.

Before anything could happen, before Yuuri could say anything else, before Phichit could react, Yuuri’s phone buzzed in Phichit’s hand, once, twice, three times with multiple messages and now Yuuri really was going to lose it if that unknown number was still trying.

Yuuri watched as Phichit’s eyes scanned over the messages, listened as his phone kept vibrating and _waited_ because Phichit still wasn’t saying a damn word. 

“Let me look!” he ended up leaning forward and snatching it away, too curious to know what the responses were, he only had to hear Phichit start laughing again to know he wasn’t going to like it. 

_3.49pm from: Unknown Number._  
_Message:_  
’Sorry! It was my friend that sent this.’  
——  
_3.50pm from: Unknown Number._  
_Message:_  
’I’m not a creep, I swear! He stole my phone, it won’t happen again.’  
——  
_3.51pm from: Unknown Number._  
_Message:_  
’Sorry again.’ ****

Yuuri found his scowl deepening with each consecutive text, thumb hovering on the block button at the very top with the original message. Who used that age old excuse these days and expected people to actually believe it? Probably some desperate bastard with his hands down his pants who still lived in his parent’s basement.

_3.52pm from: Unknown Number._  
_Message:  
’Have a good day!’_

The last text came through, his phone stopped vibrating, and Yuuri was so done. 

“Your friend sent it? Really?” Yuuri deadpanned out loud, exasperated as he gave up for the time being and calmly put his phone down on the couch, he would block the number later when Phichit wasn’t too busy cackling like the unhelpful help he always was. 

“Oh man, this is too good!” and of course Phichit was still laughing because he’d been telling Yuuri to change his number for months and Yuuri was too stubborn to admit that Phichit was probably right, too stubborn to give his number up because it was the only number he’d ever had. 

Yuuri never used to hate those messages as much as he did now, but after multiple instances where he’d desperately been waiting for a message from a particular person only to get spam messages about fucking instead, he loathed them.

This message he didn’t like even more, the satisfaction of replying was short lived, the lame excuse and Phichit’s antics had caused it all to backfire, and so he was just going to do what he’d always and and ignore it all together. 

It seemed Phichit had other plans though, as he usually did, because he’d nabbed Yuuri’s phone the moment it touched the soft fabric of the couch and was typing away as fast as he could, eyes sparkling with mischief as he stared down at the screen. He kept Yuuri at bay with his long legs and fast feet as Yuuri lunged across the couch to get his phone back before it was too late, but then Phichit was already tossing his phone back, laughing even more as he put his arms up in mock surrender. 

“P-phichit!” Yuuri couldn’t help laughing despite himself, because Phichit’s mood was contagious when he was like this, “What did you do?” 

“See for yourself.” was all his friend said, his nose scrunched in amusement as he watched Yuuri hesitate to look at his phone.

It’s not like Yuuri could change it if Phichit had already hit send, so with the messaging app still open Yuuri picked up his phone once more and looked at the message Phichit had sent and oh god, now Yuuri had to say his friend sent that too! 

_3.57pm To: Unknown Number._  
_Message:_  
_’Picture of you and your friend or it didn’t happen.’_

No no no no. That’s not something Yuuri would say at all, he wouldn’t ask for a _photo_ of all things. What if he got some weird dick pic that would sear itself onto the back of his eyes forever more? All of a sudden his heart was racing, hot in the cheeks and flustered, not knowing what to do. Did he text again before he could get anything back? What did he even say when he had the exact same excuse? No more communication with the unknown number was the only thing he could come up with in the end as he flailed on the couch. 

Now Yuuri was _nervous_ for his phone to go off, hands trembling, embarrassed even, so he threw it only the carpet next to the couch and refused to look at it instead. 

Phichit was nearly in tears, and Yuuri was _this_ close to kicking him off the couch.

“Yuuuri! They probably won’t even message back, don’t worry about it.” and it was easy for Phichit to say that when it wasn’t his phone that would get some weird photo if that unknown number did actually reply. 

“They might though,” Yuuri countered, “The coffee bet is off now cos you can’t do that.” he couldn’t miss the chance to get out of coffee duty while he was at it, anything to distract him from his phone that sat innocently on the carpet, yet to light up or buzz. 

“Okay then, if they send you a photo the bet’s off.” Phichit chuckled as he agreed, so easy going and laid back because as far as they were both concerned, when it came to the spam messages Phichit was psychic.

So Yuuri waited while Phichit moved on because he was already completely convinced that the next message Yuuri received would be from someone who was in his contacts list. 10 minutes passed, Phichit played on his phone, his smile growing bigger and bigger as the clock ticked, content with himself and the fact it looked like Yuuri was still on coffee duty for the week. 

“You don’t have to look so smug about it.” Yuuri ended up smiling anyway, leaning over to flip Phichit’s phone from his hand with the tip of his finger to get one back at his friend before he reached down to the floor to pick up his own. “I’m picking what we get for dinner then.”

“Haha! Alright, alright, we both know we’re having katsudon.” Phichit scrambled for his phone as it fell onto his chest, laughter in full swing again because he’d guessed dinner right too. 

“It will fuel training in the morning!” was all Yuuri could pout back.

“The captain of the gymnastics club shouldn’t be fuelling up on kastudon, Yuuri.” Phichit poked back, knowing full well he couldn’t say anything because he was in the gymnastics club too, the strongest university based club in Japan for both men and women. Hasetsu University was extremely sports oriented, and if you showed promise in your chosen sport then scholarships were offered, which is what both Phichit and Yuuri had in common.

“No one will know if you don’t tell them.” because so what if katsudon was only reserved for when Yuuri won something? This time, it could be for when he lost a bet too. He was prepared to the fight for katsudon at least, spam message all but forgotten when his phone buzzed in his hand, a single second long vibration that froze him on the spot. 

“Oh my god.” Yuuri squeaked. 

Phichit had dropped his own phone along with his jaw, and he was looking at the phone in Yuuri’s hand like it’d just grown two heads and an arm. “No way.”

And now Yuuri was flustered all over again, heart in his throat as he looked at the notification on his locked screen.

It simply said: 

_’Message received from unknown number.’_

It was definitely yes way, and he wouldn’t know what it said or if there was a photo until he unlocked his phone to read it.

Phichit sat still, rigid with anticipation next to him as Yuuri took a breath, as his thumb hovered above the screen, moments away from being able to read whatever the unknown number had sent him this time.

He tapped his passcode in and braced himself as the screen took him to the message, and nothing could have ever prepared him for this. 

“Oh my god.” the only thing he could do was repeat himself. 

_4.18pm from: Unknown Number._  
_Message:  
’Had to find a pen and paper and take a decent photo :P here you go.’_

There was a photo attached alright, a photo that had Yuuri gasping and blushing for _good_ reasons instead of bad, who would have thought the unknown number was in fact not lying, and in fact, one of the most disgustingly hot people Yuuri had ever seen in his life. His friend wasn’t bad too. 

Phichit had leant over to peer at Yuuri’s phone in the process of Yuuri’s shock, and his reaction was exactly the same when he saw the two faces on the screen.

“Holy shit! I’d tell him you’re gonna take his original offer.” 

And it was crazy to think that Yuuri _thought_ about it, because he was looking down at this pair of striking blue eyes that were hard to look away from, messy silver hair, he looked at a slender finger pressed to full lips that were only hinting at a smile. A sharp jaw, amazing skin, and Mr Unknown Number was holding up a square of paper next to his face that had _’I’m sorry!’_ scrawled on it, complimented only by a little face with a heart shaped smile. 

Yuuri had called someone like that a _creep_ of all things, he was so far from the image Yuuri had in mind and something much closer to someone he would actually fuck instead. He thought about throwing his phone away in embarrassment, but he was still too hung up on the photo to even _move._

Yuuri’s heart had about stopped by now as he looked over to the friend that was indeed real. How could two people this attractive be friends? That was hardly fair. Mr Friend had mussed up blond hair and an undercut, a cheeky smile and vivid emerald eyes framed by thick lashes and strong cheekbones. He was also holding up a piece of paper that said: _’I’m the friend — > this guy is lonely.’_ the last part looked jotted down in a rush, like he’d added it on before Mr Unknown Number could stop him. 

That’s when Yuuri caught on that it looked like they were doing exactly what him and Phichit were on a Sunday afternoon, lazing on the couch before a long week ahead, and were they wearing the red and white team jackets of Rostelecom University on the other side of the city?! 

“Holy shit.” the pair of them echoed in unison this time, because they were definitely wearing Rostelecom jackets, and that meant they lived in the same place, were around the same age, and Yuuri had his number. 

This was like a twist out of some half baked fan fiction or a manga that all the girls screamed over. That sort of thing didn’t happen in real life at all, not to a stressed out scholarship student on the last year of his physiotherapy major. 

If he bumped into him after this by chance, Yuuri might think some otherworldly force was trying to bring them together. 

He did throw his phone yet again as his thoughts ran away despite what he told himself, because even he had to admit the chances of something like this happening went from insane to crazy and yet here it was. Yuuri was pink in the face by the time he squashed it down as a coincidence before he could work himself up anymore. Even though that guy was hot, it was still definitely just a coincidence, that’s all. 

There was no way he could bring himself to reply, there was nothing for him to even say, ‘apology accepted’ sounded so lame, and of course texting back now that he knew what Unknown Number looked like was about as bad as the people who actually sent the texts intentionally. 

Yuuri would forget about it by the end of the day, and tomorrow it would be just another thing for him and Phichit to laugh about. A coincidence. That’s what it was, and nothing more. 

And, in the midst of his turmoil Yuuri completely forgot that he didn’t have to make coffee for Phichit that week anymore.

* * *

It was early Wednesday morning after routine gymnastics training, the air was crisp, his breath misty, campus was slowly starting to come to life, and Yuuri lied when he said he would forget about that photo by the end of Sunday afternoon.

Warm in his black and blue team tracksuit, Yuuri had his gym bag slung over one shoulder with post training food in one hand and his phone in the other, and okay so maybe he was looking at the photo again on his way to the library to study because his lecture didn’t start for another hour. 

The pavement under his feet was damp still, the buildings either side loomed as Yuuri looked down at his phone, lost in though after a hard morning on the high bar in the gymnastics club gym. 

They hadn’t messaged him after that photo, which was just as well because Yuuri was too far gone to message back at this point, especially after calling Mr Unknown Number a creep and telling him not to message Yuuri at all. He was just doing what Yuuri asked and that meant he had to be halfway decent after he’d even said sorry. 

What were the chances though, seriously. Yuuri had asked himself that more than once, and maybe he’d developed a bit of a crush on the silver haired man in the photo who was looking right at him through the camera lens. That half smile and finger to his lip looked all too cheeky, his eyes sparkled with definite intelligence, and the column of his neck looked a little bit divine.

Phichit’s teasing had been relentless, even after he’d had the gall to ask Yuuri to send him the photo too. 

Yuuri wondered what he studied, Rostelecom University had a few degrees that crossed over with Hasetsu’s, a few of the same majors and fields of study, he wondered what sport he was in to be wearing a team jacket, because Yuuri’s curiosity had definitely gotten the better of him.

The city was huge, they weren’t the only two universities in the city, the chances of them meeting really were slim to none. 

He knew his building was coming up by memory alone, Yuuri knew this path like the back of his hand, and yet before he could even lock his phone and pocket it: Yuuri was colliding with something tall and solid and _warm_ in a rush of air.

Yuuri cringed as his food fell to the pavement, spilled from its container and rendered itself inedible, he _flinched_ as his phone clattered on the concrete, as his bag slid off the side of his shoulder and hit the ground.

“Ah, sorry!” Yuuri exclaimed without looking up, sorry for the loss of his food and for not looking where he was going. He’d already picked up his now empty food container and was in search for his phone when he realised the other half of the collision had already picked it up for him.

That was about when Yuuri panicked because he realised that random selfie was still open, and maybe he was a little bit embarrassed to be caught looking at it on his way to study. 

Yuuri straightened in a hurry and looked up to see who it was that could be solid and big enough to take his breath away with an impact like that, and all Yuuri could think when he saw was _’what the fuck.’_

Because he was looking at Mr Unknown Number in the flesh, looking at him looking down at himself on the screen of Yuuri’s phone with his mouth open in surprise, and Yuuri wanted to die on the spot. 

So this was what internally screaming was like, Yuuri told himself. Because he was even better looking in real life, built wide and thick, and too handsome, and today he was wearing a black and blue Hasetsu University jacket instead and Yuuri _reeled._ He could see the student transfer papers in his hands and now they went to the same fucking university! 

Yuuri wanted to run, if he’d just bumped into him that would have been fine, he would have said hello and smiled and then told Phichit about the hot new student, but he’d bumped into him while looking at his photo from an accidental text conversation they had by complete coincidence, and what sort of cruel twist of fate was this?

He couldn’t go anywhere though, because his phone was still in the hands of the handsome stranger and he would definitely be deleting that photo after this like he should have in the first place. So Yuuri was forced to fidget the spot as the man looked at the photo of himself, and Yuuri’s internal screaming only got louder. 

It was when the man looked up at him that Yuuri thought he might scream out loud, because that cheeky smirk was right in front of him, those blue eyes looking every inch of him up and down until they finally stopped on Yuuri’s face.

Black pupils blew out as they regarded him, that slender finger went up to the stranger’s lip, and he was devouring Yuuri whole on the spot, Yuuri would have preferred that to living at that moment. 

Yuuri was prepared to say sorry, sorry for looking at your photo, sorry for being the actual creep here, and before he could even open his mouth his phone was being offered back to him as the man stepped in close.

“What was that you said to me? ‘Eat a dick?’ If it’s yours I might.” it was all suave tease and playful chuckling as the man said it, and Yuuri’s actual cause of death was melting. 

And Yuuri wondered if he had hearing problems as well as eye problems, was this even real life anymore? If it wasn’t there was nothing wrong in accepting the original offer after all, right?

He was still lost for words as he took his phone back, as their fingers brushed one another in the exchange, and Yuuri’s accidental crush turned into something real as those blue eyes stayed fixed on him.

“But,” came the next words from his now fellow student, “we can go on a date first if you want?” 

The breath left Yuuri’s lungs in a rush as anticipation took its place, because they were still standing close, waiting for Yuuri to speak. They both knew he wasn’t going to say no, not when he was the one who’d been looking at the photo.

“Okay.” Yuuri breathed, feeling shy and nervous, and he didn’t even know his _name_ yet. “I’d like that.” 

Yuuri was still shifting on his feet and red in the cheeks, but at least his hunger was forgotten as that handsome face split into a grin to show perfect white teeth and boundless charm to go with it.

“Good.” came the heartfelt chuckle, “I’ll be texting you again then.” 

All Yuuri could think of as they locked gazes before parting ways was that it was lucky he hadn’t blocked that number after all.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then two planned chapters turned to three....

Yuuri didn’t even have to wait 10 minutes for his phone to go off. 

He was only just setting his bag down in a study nook in the library, the air ever thick and silent with the press of deadlines and exams, and he felt that telltale buzz of a message in his pocket. 

Yuuri was halfway through that internal monologue of hoping they wouldn’t have to play the ‘wait until the other texts first’ game incase he never got a message after all, and _too_ eagerly, he already had his phone in his hand before he sat down.

_8.06am from: Unknown Number._  
_Message:  
’You can save my number under Victor Nikiforov instead of creep, by the way :P’_

Yuuri nearly collapsed into his chair halfway through sitting down, because he really had called him a creep and even Yuuri wasn’t going to let himself live that one down anytime soon. It was too early for this, and Yuuri was too _old_ for this, 23 years old and still smiling down at a stupid message on his phone just because it put a name to a face.

He saved it under Victor Nikiforov and thought about how crazy this actually was. Yuuri felt like Victor was out of his league, because that _smile_ , those eyes, it’s a wonder Yuuri hadn’t heard of him before. Phichit was going to _flip_ , sometimes he did if it they were at gymnastics training. Yuuri was flipping more though, because it was Wednesday, and dates usually happened on the weekend right, that wasn’t far away at all….

How did you even text back to someone you hardly knew, Yuuri had no idea, but it would be stupid of him not to reply now, at least he had the advantage of not being caught off guard, of not being bumped into and snapped looking at that selfie of Victor and his friend. 

_8.09am to: Victor Nikiforov._  
_Message:_  
_’It wasn’t under creep, I promise! And you can save me as Katsuki Yuuri instead of grumpy.’_

Yuuri sent the message and then tried to open his books and read something, except he just waited for his phone to buzz in front of him on the desk, and if he got a spam message now of all times he might just throw his phone across the room. 

It was only a few minutes later that his phone buzzed again, and it was good to see the notification look different on his lock screen this time.

_’New Message received from Victor Nikiforov.’_

Phichit was going to absolutely lose it alright, especially if it did end up with a date this weekend. It was crazy enough that it even ended up with Victor’s name, let alone being told _’if it’s yours I might._ Yuuri was a hotblooded, testosterone charged male who hadn’t had a boyfriend or girlfriend in months, there was no denying that he wouldn’t mind that at all. However he’d just count himself lucky if it ever happened. 

It was hardly the time to think about it now though, not when he’d barely texted Victor let alone spoken to him, so he opened the message and was greeted with more than he could expect. 

_8.14pm from: Victor Nikiforov._  
_Message:_  
_’I know it can’t have been since you were looking at my pic ; )_  
_So… are you free this weekend then?’_

The internal screaming was back again, because even Yuuri knew that could only mean one thing. Yuuri was definitely one hundred percent free this weekend, he’d make sure of it even if his planner said otherwise. 

Because he had a date.

* * *

Yuuri waited until he saw Phichit at their apartment that night to show him the messages, because there was no way he would have believed Yuuri over text message or phone call. So he let his friend scroll up through the conversation and arrangements he’d made with Victor as soon as he got home. Phichit looked from that first spam message right up until the last one that said: _’I’ll see you on Friday, it’s a date, remember ; )’_ before he did in fact, flip out just like Yuuri knew he would.

His friend, ever supportive and encouraging, even went so far as to say he’d go out for the weekend, stay somewhere else and leave the apartment to Yuuri to do with as he liked, because Yuuri was meeting Victor at a sushi house only 10 minutes walk from here. Of course Phichit would have the foresight to understand what that meant if they wanted to take it somewhere else. Yuuri turned beet red as Phichit’s imagination ran away further than Yuuri’s had, but he was still thankful all the same. 

They’d arranged to meet at that place because it was close to uni too, and in turn that meant it was close to home for Yuuri, he’d be able to finish afternoon gymnastics practice and then come home and shower before going back out. 

Over the next two days through sporadic text messages Yuuri found out it was convenient for Victor as well, he’d been offered a scholarship for the rest of his studies, had his costs of moving apartments paid for in order for him to transfer to Hasestu to captain _and_ help coach the swim team. 

In short, Yuuri gathered that Victor was pretty amazing, because on top of all that he was majoring in medicine of all things, and though Yuuri had chosen physiotherapy in the end because of its relationship with gymnastics, becoming a doctor had been his other choice. Victor was the same age as him and still had an internship to go after this, anyone who could endure that much could only _be_ amazing anyway. 

They were both scholarship students, both captains of the team in their respective sports, in similar fields of study, and as it turned out, both nationally ranked in their sport too. 

Yuuri listed off the coincidences one by one to Phichit as they came over the space of that two days, and by the end Phichit wasn’t even surprised anymore, he only kept saying that if they didn’t end up back at the apartment in Yuuri’s bed with cuddles and coffee the next morning, then even the universe had failed in shipping them together. 

Because it _was_ insane, they’d be studying in the same building on campus when Victor’s transfer was final, they’d even be sharing one class, the indoor pool the swim team used was only a short walk away from the gymnastics hall, and in short, when Victor started on Monday it meant Yuuri would be seeing him every day of the week.

It was hard not to get ahead of himself, because Victor was so _hot_ and all Friday he kept messaging Yuuri saying things like _’Who would have thought you’d be going on a date with that creepy message guy today?’_ or _’It’s finally Friday.’_  
The last message from Victor simply said _’I’ll see you soon x.’_ and so by the time Yuuri finished his last lecture on Friday afternoon, through his afternoon parallel bar practice and cool down stretches, by the time he’d walked home, showered and was on his way back out the door: Yuuri could hardly wait. 

* * *

It was just on dark when Yuuri arrived at Yutopia the sushi house, cars rushed passed on the road during a busy Friday night, the streetlights flickered on, and there Victor was, standing out front waiting like he said he would be. In the back of his mind Yuuri breathed this unconscious sigh of relief because he hadn’t been stood up or made to wait, it looked like Victor was eager to see him more than anything, because he stepped out from the broad footpath with this blinding smile, a small dusting of pink on his cheeks, and he called Yuuri’s name like he’d been waiting to say it ever since he learnt what it was. 

“Yuuri!”

Yuuri could actually bring himself to meet his eyes this time, his own smile came easy as they came face to face for the second time.

“Hi.” Yuuri breathed, because it was the only thing he could say as Victor looked him up and down, not bothering to hide the fact that he was checking Yuuri out from head to toe.

Yuuri wasn’t in his team track suit today, he was in jeans that were too tight around his ass like they always were, and a tight white V neck shirt coupled with his navy blue poodle hoody unzipped to his sternum. It was casual at best, and it seemed Victor approved, because his eyes lingered on Yuuri’s chest, on his collarbones and his throat, and that was just as well because Yuuri was doing the exact same thing. 

It was so _hard_ not to stare when Victor was in a black button down shirt with one too many buttons undone probably on purpose, he had an amazing chest with flawless skin, a gorgeous neck that looked perfect for using teeth on, and Yuuri was very much distracted already. Tight blue jeans hugged Victor’s long legs just right, Yuuri didn’t have to imagine his thick powerful thighs when he could see them clearly enough. 

The worst part of it was that Victor had his sleeves rolled up to his forearms, and that instantly turned someone from a ten out of ten to a one hundred out of ten in Yuuri’s books, he should have known the moment he lingered on Victor’s muscles for a moment too long that this ‘date’ was going to be a perfect disaster. 

“Shall we go in?” Victor asked, the weight of that question sunk all the way to Yuuri’s gut, because he heard what Victor was really asking, _’should we even bother with this?’_ Yuuri wasn’t that shameless, neither was Victor by the sound of it, so all Yuuri did was nod as he pulled his eyes away from Victor’s body to step towards the door of the sushi house.

The hand that Victor placed on the small of Yuuri’s back as he followed him through the entrance set Yuuri simmering, the pressure confident and sure, enough for Yuuri to know he was in good hands indeed.

Things were going downhill much faster than Yuuri thought they would, because the traditional room they’d booked with tatami mats and knee height table was _stifling_. After being led to the closed off room they’d ordered, been given their food and sakè and then been left to enjoy their meal unless they called for something else, and that wasn’t going to happen. 

It was a small space with paper doors and minimal decor, wood panelled walls and the smell of pine and freedom of the weekend, and it was easy to forget that he’d only met Victor once before when he had alcohol to take the edge off his awkwardness. 

After half an hour Yuuri had already forgotten that they were here to actually eat and maybe get to know each other, because Victor was sitting on the floor next to him as they all but left the food and drank together instead. 

It was mouthfuls of food here and there, a sip of alcohol and talk about study, then more drinks until Victor topped up their small glasses. It was inching closer and talking more about pointless things in an effort to pass even a little bit more time, another bite of food and Yuuri filling up their glasses, and the alcohol was only adding to the rising heat in the room. 

Not soon enough their thighs were flush next to each other, both their legs outstretched underneath the table as they leant back on their hands, and it was that contact that Yuuri couldn’t help look at as liquor made him bold and _honest_. He kept looking at the girth of Victor’s thigh and picturing himself sitting on it. It was a good thigh, perfect for straddling, Yuuri decided. 

"You don't want anything else to eat?" The soft breath of Victor's voice cut into Yuuri’s daze, and Yuuri turned to see Victor staring right at him, just as hot, bothered and flushed in the cheeks as Yuuri was. 

Victor wore too much charm, too much thoughtfulness because he was really _trying_ to make this into something proper, but coupled with the hungry looks he threw at Yuuri every time their eyes met, try as they might to pretend this date wasn’t set up _after_ Victor had offered to ‘eat his dick, they both failed. 

"I'm not really hungry.” and Yuuri was only talking about the food on the table when he answered, not anything else. He looked right back at those intense blue eyes as he said it so he could get his message across, leant a little bit closer, burnt a little hotter. 

“Are you sure?” Victor questioned him again, his voice low and thick with _restraint_ like even now he was trying one last time before it all started rolling in the direction of the inevitable. 

And Yuuri had to laugh, loud and abrupt in the thick tension between them, because who would have thought the man who offered to eat his dick was such a _gentleman_ as well. Yuuri realised he actually _liked_ Victor, of course he was drop dead gorgeous, but it’d been two days worth of texting, an hour of pure flirting, laughing and relaxing with each other in this small room, and he realised how good it all felt. 

“I’m more than sure.” he managed through his laughter, his body jolting with the movement of it all, and when he opened his eyes Victor was dead still, staring at him with wide eyes and an open mouth, pure shock on his face. 

That was the cue for Yuuri’s self consciousness to kick in despite the liquid courage, it was shifting on the spot then, turning even more red than he already was because Victor was _still_ staring, still not saying anything to let the silence stretch out.

“Umm…” Yuuri fidgeted more, unsure and _nervous_ now because he couldn’t tell what Victor was thinking. 

And that shred of uncertainty was enough to snap Victor out of his reverie, enough to have his eyes sharpening with full attention on Yuuri once more as he moved and reached out with a tentative hand to touch Yuuri’s cheek.

So now Yuuri’s heart was racing too as he realised that Victor was shaken because of Yuuri’s _laugh_ of all things. 

“Yuuri…” Victor’s tone was rough and full of wonder, “You are not helping the situation when you laugh like that, you know.” 

And _oh_ , that was it for Yuuri, that was him leaning into Victor’s palm as his nerves dissolved in the warmth of skin on skin, that was Yuuri’s confidence spiking enough for him to do what he’d been thinking of. With complete disregard for the table in front of him, Yuuri twisted onto his knees and then promptly straddled Victor’s thick leg in between the narrow space of the edge of the table and Victor’s chest. So in the end they were pressed close, one of Yuuri’s knees on the ground between Victor’s legs, his weight on Victor’s leg as Yuuri leant in even closer. It was thrilling to see Victor watch his _every_ move, hands followed him just shy of touching like they didn’t know where to start. 

The sound of footsteps up and down the hall outside the paper doors of their room should have bothered him, the dim noise of other people in their rooms, eating, laughing and drinking, the hustle and bustle of a busy sushi house on a Friday night. Yuuri couldn’t hear any of it, because in the end Victor settled for gripping Yuuri’s ass, fingers splayed apart to dig in and pull him closer. 

That’s when Yuuri remembered he hated jeans, the fabric was too stiff, too unforgiving and the least ideal to properly feel someone groping him like Victor was now.

Victor smiled up at him nonetheless, and Yuuri had the _perfect_ view down his shirt from here, the separation of his chest obvious from swim training every single day, his muscles thick and strong, he really should have sat on Victor’s leg sooner. 

“You’ve been wanting to sit there for a while, huh?” Victor chuckled, curling his fingers to dig them in further as he did so. 

“You’ve got nice legs.” Yuuri hummed back his honest answer, thankful for the drinks that let him speak his mind.

And like this their date was so much better, even if he was just sitting here in Victor’s lap looking at him with his hands on Victor’s shoulders. 

Victor huffed at his answer though, bewildered and amused as he ran his hands up and down the lengths of Yuuri’s thighs, firm and hungry in their want.

“ _You’ve_ got the nice legs here.” Victor was crooning now, his smile more smirk than anything else as he grasped at Yuuri’s thighs. “To think I’d have the captain of Hasetsu University gymnastics club in my lap like this, I’m punching above my weight.”

Curiosity forced Yuuri to lean back as he processed what Victor said, to cock his head to one side and think about it for a few seconds before he came up with nothing. The hands on his legs strayed up to his hips then as Victor watched Yuuri fail to figure it out.

“You knew about me before?” Yuuri asked, clueless.

It was Victor’s turn to laugh then, bellowed deep from his chest, jostling Yuuri up and down on his leg as he did so. “Yuuri, there aren’t many people that _don’t_ know about you, the gorgeous captain of the Hasetsu gymnastics club who wins everything.” 

Victor only kept laughing as Yuuri’s blush deepened all the way to his ears, and in the end he had to hide in the crook of Victor’s neck because he was too shy to look him in the eye.

“You are way too cute, Yuuri.” and Yuuri could _hear_ Victor smiling from the way he even spoke, the heat of his body, the firm press of his muscles.

“I am not.” Yuuri laughed back as he gave up, because resistance was futile. 

“You are.” Victor hummed back, “I first saw you last year at my cousin Yuri’s gymnastics comps at Rostelecom. _Everyone_ looks at you, Yuuri, it’s hard not to.” 

This was too much for Yuuri, all he could do was cling to Victor as the words rolled over him one by one, smooth and suave and full of awe, this was something he’d never expected at all. 

“They don’t.” he could only deny it again, shift on Victor’s leg to straddle his whole lap and make the embrace that much more secure with more parts of their bodies against each other.

Victor’s neck was right in front of him, ripe for the kissing, skin hot as Yuuri breathed heavy against it, and Yuuri _really_ fucking hated jeans because his ass was pressed firm to Victor’s groin and the stupid thick denim was ruining the moment. 

“Trust me when I say they do.” the reply was distant, distracted as Victor’s hands wandered up under his hoodie and shirt to caress his sides, gentle and slow in their exploration. Yuuri couldn’t tell who was more distracted anymore. 

“How come I didn’t see you too then?” Yuuri’s own question was half assed, leaning against Victor further, dropping more of his weight down as Victor’s hands moved. Goosebumps traveled up his spine as his gut churned with heat, and this wasn’t the place to really start getting turned on, but with Victor in front of him it was pretty damn hard not to. 

“Because you were way too focused to be looking at any faces in the crowd.” Victor carried on the casual conversation nonetheless as he continued to feel Yuuri up, all Yuuri could do was shiver and gasp into Victor’s neck, clench at Victor’s chest and enjoy himself. 

“Hm, does that mean your friend had my number when he messaged me?” Yuuri asked absentmindedly, because it was something he’d been thinking about too and he was buzzed enough to finally ask. 

“No,” Victor chuckled again, and his hands were _magical_ as they traveled around to his back and ghosted up his spine, a hint of fingernail and lust that was barely in check. “That really would make it creepy if he’d said that sort of thing knowing it was you, he just punched some random numbers in and yours happened to be one of them.”

Yuuri should have been astounded at the coincidence, except halfway through Victor speaking, he’d had given in and pressed his lips to Victor’s pulse for a taste. The small catch of Victor’s breath, the tiny groan and tensing of Victor’s every muscle was such a good reaction, Yuuri wanted more. 

Yuuri was going mad, half hard in his damn jeans with no friction to speak of, body on fire as he placed one wet kiss after another on the flawless skin of Victor’s neck.

“But.” Victor tried to go on, his voice coarse and broken, “I would have tried to get your number the day I started at Hasetsu, you can be sure of that.”

In his tipsy state, Yuuri was so happy to hear that, smug and satisfied that someone like Victor would think about him for a _whole year_ enough to want his number all this time later. Every single thing Victor said gave Yuuri confidence of his own, and it was too good.

“I would have given it to you.” he mumbled into the shell of Victor’s ear, rolled his ass against the hardening press of Victor’s dick that wasn’t enough through his fucking jeans. 

“Fuck, Yuuri.” it was Victor shivering now, cursing under his breath as his hands moved _all_ the way down under the waistline of Yuuri’s too tight jeans, under his black briefs to the rounds of his ass to palm at his cheeks. “You’re too hot for your own good.” 

Sober Yuuri would kill him for going this far in a sushi house of all places, but buzzed Yuuri was all to happy to keep going a little more, to suck at Victor’s neck and pull a groan from his lips. 

It was about then that Yuuri wanted his pants _off_ , because he was hard already and he couldn’t feel a thing as he rut against Victor’s body, the denim too tight and thick for any real feeling at all. He knew he must seen painfully desperate, eager and lewd. Victor didn’t seem to care, he liked it instead, because then one of his hands was sliding around to his front, over his hip, running along his skin to _tease_ at the fastening of his pants.

Yuuri was panting already, horny like only an overworked college student with not enough time could be, and Victor was exactly the same. Breathing rapid, pulse racing against Yuuri’s lips. Except his hand wasn’t moving any further, like Victor knew where the line was and this was it. 

“We’ve had a bit to drink, are you sure?” there Victor was, asking him again, every word loud and clear despite the alcohol running through his veins too. 

And it was because Victor was asking that Yuuri was so sure, because he knew despite how far they’d pushed each other already, that if he said no, Victor would absolutely listen to him. So he leant back to look Victor in the eye, to see Victor’s pupils blown, ready to pull Yuuri in the moment he gave the word. 

“I’m sure.” Yuuri made his own answer just as clear so they could move on, to what, Yuuri didn’t know just yet, but he wanted to find out.

“You want this then?” Victor cracked into a smile, devious and _dangerous_ and all too happy to keep going. He traced patterns in Yuuri’s skin with his fingers above his belt line, tickled and teased and made Yuuri forget how to think. 

“Mmm.” that was all Yuuri managed to get out, too far gone on drink and Victor to care about using real words.

“Let’s get out of here then, I’ll give it to you and then some.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

It was an effort prying himself from Victor, and even more effort to calm himself down enough so they could go and pay their bill without making themselves look halfway wrecked like they really were.

The smile wouldn’t leave his face no matter how hard he tried to get rid of it, the alcohol made him feel too warm and fuzzy, weak in the knees and crazy in the heart. Or maybe it was Victor standing behind him, kissing the back of It was Monday afternoon now Yuuri’s neck as he fumbled with his keys to try and open the door to his apartment after they’d practically ran back from the sushi house.

Yeah. It was definitely Victor, because he was standing so close, hard chest pressed against Yuuri’s back, hands up the front of Yuuri’s shirt exploring, and Yuuri couldn’t even think let alone find the right key so they could get inside. 

And Victor was laughing against his skin, pulling at Yuuri’s clothes, tickling his hips to distract him - all Yuuri could do was laugh in reply because the distractions were working. They hadn’t even _kissed_ yet and it was already this heated between them - they were standing on the wrong side of the door and he knew things were going to spiral so fast the moment they managed to get inside. Yuuri hadn’t drunk enough for alcohol be the reason for his heart doing flips like this. No, it was Victor.

“Is your roommate home?” The question was all hushed breath behind the shell of his ear, warm and patient and Yuuri’s heart was going to break out of his chest any second now. 

“He’s… away for the weekend.” Yuuri thanked Phichit’s foresight to get out of their tiny, incredibly not soundproof apartment to give Yuuri the privacy that Phichit had been sure Yuuri would need.

Oh god, this was getting way too hot way too fast because then Victor’s fingers were trailing down Yuuri’s chest to the top of his waist band, dipping underneath to tease the sensitive skin in the divot of his hips. It wasn’t a lie when Yuuri said alcohol made him honest, and right now he could be honest and say that he fucking _wanted_ this. That spam text had by far been the best thing to happen to him this semester, and it was only going to get better. 

“That’s just as well then,” Victor commented, and all the things that the depth in Victor’s voice promised made Yuuri want to kick the door in so they could hurry up and get inside. 

The kisses on the back of his neck drove him quite rightfully crazy as he finally found the right key, as he turned it to hear that blessed click of the lock mechanism moving, and then it was all a blur of motion as he pulled the handle down and opened the door. 

The keys hit the wooden floor with a metallic clunk, the door shut loud behind them, and then Victor was hoisting Yuuri up and pushing him against said door to kiss him like he was the meal Victor had been wanting all along. 

Strong hands gripped him by the ass as Yuuri wrapped his legs tight around Victor’s hips, and then it was rutting against the door in a bid for any friction they could get. 

The lights were still off - the apartment only lit by the lights of the city outside, and the sounds of their heavy breathing and open mouthed kissing seemed to fill the apartment in a way that only added to the heat. 

It was about now that Yuuri decided he was going to burn every single pair of jeans that he owned however, because they were still hindering his efforts in feeling Victor’s cock which was definitely hard and definitely pressing against his own through all the layers of their clothing. 

All he could do was _groan_ in half frustration-half bliss as Victor trailed kisses down his throat. If he was stone cold sober he’d be way too shy to ask for more, too unsure to voice out loud what he really wanted right there in the moment. As it was though: he wasn’t that sober at all, and he definitely knew what he wanted. 

“ _More, hurry, fuck me._ ” His voice came out hoarse as he dug his own fingers into Victor’s back to emphasise his point. And the response he got from that was nearly enough to make him cum in his pants. Because Victor _growled_ before his teeth nipped at the soft skin of Yuuri’s throat, it was one strong rut of Victor’s hips to press him harder against the door. The door rattled in its frame, and then Victor was whispering against his pulse. 

“We will when we’re sober, okay?” Victor sounded just as frustrated and full of desperation as Yuuri felt. 

Yuuri knew that was the right thing to do, it was the responsible thing to do and the fact that Victor cared enough to say it only made Yuuri want him _more_. So he ended up groaning again, this long exhale of breath as he accepted the fact that at least it meant there would be a next time. “Okay.”

“But,” Victor mumbled against his neck - Yuuri could feel the smile against his skin, the tease and playfulness that went with it, “I still have to make it up to you for that first text, remember?” 

By now Yuuri’s stomach had flipped once and then flipped back as he remembered the reason why they’d gone out in the first place. Victor was sucking on his neck, his fingers digging into his ass, and if Victor wasn’t holding him up he would have collapsed right there on the spot. 

“My room is down the hall.” Yuuri whispered as he decided he wanted whatever Victor was going to do to him anyway.

* * *

It was drunken kisses and laughter then because Victor ended up bumping Yuuri into nearly everything on the way as he carried Yuuri to his room. 

After hitting the table and chairs, the couch and then nearly ending up on the floor they finally made it to Yuuri’s room - to his bed where Victor sat on the edge to keep Yuuri straddling his hips.

Then at last, they got to take some layers of clothing off. Victor wasted no time unbuttoning his shirt before taking it off and then pulling Yuuri’s own hoodie and t-shirt off too. The skin on skin was everything Yuuri could have wet-dreamed about as he pushed himself against Victor’s chest to kiss him again after being apart for those mere seconds it took to get some layers off. And now he could dig his fingers into the thick muscles of Victor’s back, rise up on his knees and rut against Victor’s taut stomach as Victor kissed his chest and slid his hands down the back of Yuuri’s pants. 

Without his glasses, the dim light of his bedside lamp made him all the more brave, enough to illuminate his courage and leave his inhibitions in the shadowy corners of the room. It was all warm yellow light that only just reached the pair of them on the bed, it threw all the lines of their bodies into sharp definition along with alluring ambiguity, and it was so hard to decide if he wanted to look down at Victor as Yuuri pushed him back onto the bed or keep kissing him again instead. 

He couldn’t bring himself to stop though, couldn’t pull his lips away for a second because Victor was just as hungry, just as starving to kiss him back. The heat in his body was already building, and Yuuri wanted nothing more than for it to blaze so he could melt in Victor’s hands. Oh, he was well aware of how frantic he was already, how rushed he was in the way he was kissing Victor like he was the air Yuuri needed to breathe. Or how he was hopelessly rutting against Victor’s cock even through the layers of their jeans. 

But Victor wasn’t helping at all, because he was kneading Yuuri’s ass under his briefs, pulling his cheeks apart like some sort of punishing tease, and then he was grinding up against Yuuri and using that hold on his ass to add more pressure. 

He was coming undone at a mind blowing pace, it was _already_ too good. Yuuri almost got his wish of combusting then though, because Victor kissed him firm - _starved_ \- before he ran his fingers oh so gently up the cleft of his ass to spike the heat in his gut. 

“Can I use my mouth here too?” Victor mumbled against Yuuri’s throat, his voice this coarse rumble that sent goosebumps down the back of Yuuri’s neck. 

His body lost all strength in that moment as his mind short circuited and failed to word a coherent response. All he could come up with as Victor nipped at his pulse was: “Mhm.”

“Are you sure?” The question was deliberate; Victor stopped with his teasing, with his oh so thorough method of pulling Yuuri apart to double check with him yet again. He stopped kissing Yuuri’s neck, stopped grinding up against him and looked up at Yuuri properly make sure he heard Yuuri’s response loud and clear.

The sincerity of it all, the genuine care that Victor was giving this situation was so endearing that Yuuri would think this wasn’t just a first date based on some random sex spam text. So Yuuri was more than sure, he was absolutely certain now, he countered with a smirk as he sat back on his knees to look down at Victor in between his legs. “I am. What about _you_ though?”

It was going to be Yuuri’s job to know about muscles and anatomy, his job to know how to touch them and heal them when they were hurting. It’s what he was studying for after all. And he’d always thought that gymnasts bodies were beautiful, but staring down at the bare chested Victor with his broad chest and shoulders, the perfect taper of his body down to his waist - it only told Yuuri that he liked Victor’s swimmer physique much more. 

His not so subtle staring and the bulge of his dick pressing against his jeans along with his answer seemed to be all Victor needed, because then Victor was reaching up to bring his hand around the back of Yuuri’s neck and pulling Yuuri back down so they could get back to kissing. 

Those deft hands that seemed to know exactly how to touch him moved around to the front of his pants and undid the top button, then followed with the zip that Victor made sure Yuuri felt as he pulled it all the way down. 

“Pants off.” Victor whispered against his temple as he tried to pull them down over Yuuri’s ass. And Yuuri couldn’t tell who was more eager to get his cursed jeans off - him or Victor. In the end he sat back up and shimmied out of them one leg at a time as Victor pulled them off along with his briefs too. 

This was the point where Yuuri knew he should be self conscious; naked and straddling a man who still had his pants on after only one date and a week of texting, but the way Victor was looking at him gave him no reason to feel that way. None whatsoever. It was impossible to when he could see Victor’s hungry eyes following the lines of his body like he’d never seen a sight like this before. His shyness was even easier to completely ignore, because the feel of Victor’s hands stroking up and down the back of his thighs as Yuuri knelt over him made it feel closer to worship than anything else. 

He could see the rise and fall of Victor’s chest, his breathing much heavier than what it’d been when Yuuri had all his clothes on. He could feel the rough texture of Victor’s jeans against the insides of his legs. And now he could most definitely feel the hardness of Victor’s dick against his ass as he rubbed himself against Victor’s pants. This was a thrill, something to excite him more as Victor arched his back and _groaned_ beneath him, his jaw clenched in frustration. The friction was maddening for them both.

“I’m meant to be the one making it up to you remember.” Victor huffed as he dug his fingers into Yuuri’s thighs to massage them and hold him still at the same time. But Yuuri was too far gone on sakè and want to care about that now, his cock was throbbing, his blood hot and pumping too fast for him to think straight. 

His own fingers were just about curled around his dick, his hips ready to rock into his hand so he could relieve himself of some of the pressure in his body, but then Victor’s fingers were around his wrist to stop him and all Yuuri could do was bite his bottom lip and try not to moan. 

“Let me do that,” Victor whispered to him as he tugged Yuuri’s wrist. “Come up here.” 

That was exactly how Yuuri ended up kneeling over Victor’s face with Victor’s mouth kissing, sucking and biting at the insides of his thighs to turn Yuuri into a downright mess even though he’d hardly been touched. There was going to be marks there tomorrow, Yuuri knew. And he wanted Victor to leave more. 

The teasing was simultaneously the best and absolute worst. Victor kissed deliberately slow all the way up to his balls and then the base of Yuuri’s cock and had Yuuri nearly coming from that sensation alone. And then he took Yuuri all the way into his mouth with one mind blowing drag of his lips to bring Yuuri right to the edge with the perfect heat of Victor’s tongue and the pressure around his cock. He was already struggling, bracing himself with his forearms against the wall above his headboard as Victor laid on the pillow beneath him. It was so hard not to just roll his hips and fuck Victor’s face so he could bring himself over the edge. But before Yuuri had the chance to even move Victor was already kissing all the way back down to the meat of Yuuri’s thighs and biting down hard to leave yet more marks. 

Victor did that over and _over_ , and Yuuri wasn’t sure how much more he could take before he took matters into his own hands after all. In the end he was panting, shuddering and _whimpering_ because it felt so good but it wasn’t enough. He wanted more, so much more. 

“Victor, please.” He ended up begging as he gasped for air and threw his head back, throat bared to the shadows in the room as he twined his fingers in Victor’s hair to try and hold onto his sanity. 

He thought he couldn’t get any more wound up, any more desperate to just come. He was wrong. Because then Victor stopped, the warm kisses and wet marks on his legs cooled as Victor breathed air on them to set Yuuri’s body on fire, and Yuuri was sure his knees were going to buckle any second now. 

“Face the other way for me.” Victor _rasped_ , and oh, the way Victor sounded just as impatient and ruined as Yuuri had him turning around despite what he wanted. 

So now he was sitting over Victor’s face with a full view of that magnificent body, the abs clenched with tension, the wet patch of denim where the head of Victor’s cock soaked his jeans. It was the best view. Or so he thought. 

But this was exactly when he discovered just how wrong he was about his previous thoughts: his frustration and the view. Because Victor took both Yuuri’s hands then and guided them to the cheeks of his own ass before placing his own on top. 

He could hear his pulse in his ears, feel the weakness in his knees that was about to get worse because now he was beyond helping himself. With Victor’s hands guiding Yuuri’s own, he made Yuuri spread himself apart and bare everything for Victor to taste. 

“Tell me if you want me to stop.” Victor said from beneath him, and then without teasing this time, without kissing or biting anywhere else like his legs or the cheeks of his ass: Victor swiped his hot, wet tongue over Yuuri’s hole. It was tentative, gentle and careful. It made Yuuri want to scream.

“Oh, _don’t stop._ ” The last thing Yuuri wanted was that. He was so painfully helpless as he held onto himself to keep himself spread open. But he could move his hips, lower himself further so Victor could press his tongue against him harder - and his body did that all on its own. 

Much to his complete pleasure: Victor kept going with a groan that echoed in Victor’s chest. He kissed and sucked as Yuuri ground his hips back against Victor’s mouth, and then he used his tongue again and Yuuri was falling to pieces faster than he knew how. 

His fingers were gripping so tight at his own flesh, his body trembling as he tried to hold in all the begging and pleading falling from his lips. He couldn’t bite his hand or cover his mouth, he couldn’t touch himself, all he could do was hold himself open and feel Victor’s tongue pushing inside him, swirling around as Yuuri sat down further so he could feel even more. 

“Victor please, more. _More._ I need-“ Yuuri didn’t know what he needed, he just knew what he _wanted_. 

And Victor was so generous as he fucked Yuuri with his tongue, he got more intense every single time Yuuri asked for more, more thorough with his mouth and more frustrating all at the same time because he knew exactly how helpless Yuuri was and it wasn’t fair.

It wasn’t _fair_ because Yuuri was forced to watch as Victor took his hands away from atop Yuuri’s own and reached down to undo the fastening of his own pants. 

It wasn’t fair because Yuuri was actually going to go insane, he wanted to do what Victor was doing. He wanted to touch. He wanted to drop forward onto his hands and curl his tongue around the head of Victor’s cock as Victor pulled himself free of his briefs. 

Except he couldn’t, he had to hold onto himself so Victor could keep going with his mouth. So instead he just watched the show as Victor wrapped his fingers around his dick that was dripping and just as wet as Yuuri’s own. Something that good was so close but so far, he couldn’t bottom himself out on it, couldn’t even touch it. But looking as Victor stroked himself from tip to base and then back up again, revelling in the sight of Victor’s hips moving into his own hand was so hot and it only had Yuuri feeling more impatient, more restless and desperate. 

It was instinctual; the way he rocked back with the same rhythm as Victor stroked himself, and like that it was so easy to imagine being fucked deep by the cock in front of him anyway. 

“Ngh, Victor.” Yuuri couldn’t take his eyes off the sight, of the mess Victor was making of himself. He couldn’t stop moving as Victor _moaned_ against his ass to add more sensation. 

Victor’s hand, his tongue, his hips and Yuuri’s hips were moving faster and faster, he couldn’t stop shaking, breath rapid as he gasped again and again. His bed was creaking, that unmistakable rhythmic sound of two people moving as one to get each other off. The creaks were only interrupted by the sound of Yuuri’s begging and the rustle of all the fabric on his bed as they moved. 

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop.” Yuuri was _chanting_ now as everything climbed towards bliss, all his muscles alive with tension as he ground his hips back down on Victor’s face after rising up one last time. 

And then Victor’s rhythm faltered, his hand jerking in desperate pulls as Victor got there first. It was the sight of Victor coming all over himself with one huge thrust of his hips into his hand that did it, the come spurting all over Victor’s taut stomach, the flex of his muscles as everything tightened in that brief moment. The feeling of the powerful body shuddering beneath him as Victor groaned in the back of his throat was euphoric, that sort of dangerous good that would have you coming back for more far more often than you should. The adrenaline was addicting, having someone under him like this was satisfying like nothing else, and it was exactly what he needed to fall helplessly into his own high.

“Nghhh. _Yesss._ ” With his nails carving their marks into his skin from his hold on his own flesh, with his head thrown back and his jaw slack as Victor let go of his own cock to reach back up hold Yuuri down against his face: Yuuri came untouched all over Victor’s chest. Victor’s tongue worked circles inside him and had the pressure releasing in one mind-blowing burst of pleasure as Yuuri’s entire body quivered and fell apart into a boneless mess. 

He trembled as he kept coming, his breathing harsh, eyes clenched shut as Victor slowed down and started kissing at his hole gently instead to help him come down from his high. It took so long for Yuuri to catch his breath, and in the end Victor was there for him too.

The attentiveness was so sweet after something so intense, because Victor helped manoeuvre him back down, slowly and gently with his hands around Yuuri’s waist. As Yuuri settled, Victor ran his hand up and down Yuuri’s arm in soothing strokes until his heart stopped racing. And that was when Yuuri realised that Victor was making sure he was okay, that he was paying Yuuri the due care any partner should, and now Yuuri had to calm down all over again. It was already too late to take back the idea that this was something he could get used to. Because he could, oh, he could get hopelessly used to this. 

“The bathroom is down the hall.. if you wanna um, clean yourself up.” Yuuri offered to break the silence that was already so comfortable between them. Victor was still giving him so much attention, so much regard as he looked down at Yuuri from where he’d propped himself up on his elbow next to him. The lamplight lit Victor from behind, the soft glow surrounding his silhouette and casting Yuuri in warm shadow. He was completely heedless about the mess on his body as his eyes gleaned with satisfaction and a smile all pointed in Yuuri’s direction, and Yuuri was still weak. 

“So, that makes up for that bad first message then?” Victor asked nonchalantly as he looked down at all the marks in between Yuuri’s legs. 

That sweet ache between his legs was still there, the throb of forming bruises and teeth marks, and it was too soon to be reminded how much he’d liked the feeling of Victor’s teeth on his skin. Maybe he was still a bit drunk, maybe it was because Victor affected him that much. It was probably both. So Yuuri ended up laughing, his whole body jostling as he thought about how one stupid text lead him to this point. The selfie of two hot students in the same city as him, to bumping into the very owner of the number that’d text him because that student had just transferred to his university instead. Then fate had played its tricks and put Yuuri’s phone with that selfie open in Victor’s hands. And they’d ended up on a date, flirting and touching and most definitely attracted to each other. Victor was a catch and a half. Smart and athletic and most of all: interested in him, Katsuki Yuuri. Every damn spam text he’d gotten had been made up for now. 

Tonight was the perfect night to be forward, to throw away his hesitance and go for what he wanted because he certainly didn’t want it to end here. The trains were still running, there was every reason for Victor to leave, but Yuuri didn’t want that either.

“Stay the night and I’ll consider it even?” The weight in his question was there, it meant Yuuri wanted more. It meant he didn’t want Victor to go, it meant that Yuuri liked him, a lot. 

Victor’s smile climbed all the way to the corners of his eyes then, his fingers still caressing Yuuri’s arm with growing familiarity. “If that’s what it takes.” 

Yuuri would have been happy with that, happy with the fact Victor was staying, but then Victor leant down and kissed his jaw, soft and in a way that said Victor meant it, that he’d wanted to stay all along.

“So now that that’s cleared up… “ Victor pulled back to look down at Yuuri once more, those blue eyes focused on Yuuri’s face. “Is it okay for me to ask you on another date?” 

“Of course.” Yuuri chuckled as Victor kept on smiling because they both knew where this was going now.

“Yuuri...” Victor pretended like he didn’t know what was going to happen next, and it was so cute Yuuri couldn’t help but keep laughing. 

“Yes?” Yuuri played along anyway as they lay there on his messed up bed with their clothes strewn all over the room. 

“Will you go on another date with me?” 

That’s when Yuuri had no control over his laughter or his own smile or the light feeling in his heart as he threw his hand over his face to hide how much he was enjoying this because even he couldn’t believe it. And then he just seized all those fuzzy feelings and used them to push himself up onto his elbows to kiss Victor out of the blue because he didn’t know what else to do. 

“I would love to go on another date with you.” Yuuri murmured against Victor’s lips with a smile, and then he dropped himself back down to see a stupefied Victor looking down at him. Whether that blush was real or a trick of the light, Yuuri didn’t know, but the awe was plain for Yuuri to see. 

“I’m the one who should be saying that.” Victor sighed, then he swung his feet off the bed with one long look back at Yuuri before he went to clean himself up. 

Yuuri’s phone went off somewhere in the pile of his jeans as he waited for Victor to come back, and even though it was too late to receive a message from most people: Yuuri decided to check it anyway. He didn’t even stop to _think_ , too caught up in the good time he’d had and the fact that there was more to come. 

He found his jeans on the floor next to the bed, and that’s exactly where he decided to open the message, his legs on the bed as he leant off the side with the phone in his hand. 

_10.40pm from: Unknown Number._  
_-block and report as spam?_  
_Message:  
’I’m looking for someone, no strings attached, message me on this link xoxo’_

  
Yuuri was a fool, an absolute fool to check his phone now of all times because _of course_ he’d get one of those stupid messages. In a bout of frustration: Yuuri threw his phone into the middle of the floor and groaned. Victor came back in in that instant, and it bounced on the carpet right at Victor’s feet who was standing there with his eyebrow raised. And of course this situation would repeat itself as a shirtless Victor bent to pick Yuuri’s phone up. 

It didn’t even take a second for Victor to see it and start laughing, this full bodied laughter that echoed so loud and warm in his tiny room. He didn’t stop laughing as he crawled onto the bed with the phone in hand, as he loomed above Yuuri with this massive tease shining in his eyes. “So you’re not going to message them back? That’s a bit rude.” 

“I can’t you see,” Yuuri teased right back because he couldn’t let this go, first Phichit and now Victor, “I’ve got another date with this guy, and I prefer _my_ strings attached.” 

Victor snapped his mouth shut fast, and this time he was definitely blushing and _pouting_ as he looked down at Yuuri moments before he buried his face in Yuuri’s neck to hide. “… Maybe you shouldn’t message back after all.” 

And then it was Yuuri’s turn to laugh at Victor instead. 

* * *

After that, the weekend passed in a too fast blur like they always did. 

The easy atmosphere and undeniable attraction was there the moment they woke up on Saturday morning. And even when Victor left after breakfast and coffee that feeling carried through in the messages they sent each other all weekend. There was no mistaking that Yuuri had a huge, goofy crush on the new captain of the Hasetstu University swim team, and there was no mistaking that it was mutual. Phichit didn’t even need to ask who the texts were from as Yuuri messaged Victor on Sunday night after his friend got back. Yuuri’s face said it all. 

It was Monday afternoon now, he’d been to all his lectures for the day and messaged Victor in between, and currently he was mid air as he went through his uneven bar routine for upcoming nationals.

Everything always felt good after a proper weekend off, his muscles fresh and his body responsive to any corrections he had to make to his momentum as he swung around the bar and let go to grab the lower one in front of him. He was so zoned out that it wasn’t until he was half way through his dismount that he noticed how much more chatter there was than usual. The blink of an eye later both his feet hit the mat with a resounding slap as he landed with no bounce and perfect balance, and to his surprise he found the reason for all the extra talk standing right there in front of him. 

Victor had been watching this whole time, he was looking at Yuuri with the same smile on his face that Yuuri wore whenever he got a text from Victor, and Yuuri nearly lost his balance because of it.

“V-victor, what are you doing here?” He didn’t notice that everyone was staring at Victor staring at Yuuri, he didn’t notice that most of the chatter was wondering why the hot new captain of the swim team was in their gym. Phichit had already gone back to their apartment, otherwise he would have told them all anyway. He just walked over to him so they could talk properly.

“My transfer is final now,” Victor explained. And it was too early in the week to feel this giddy, but it was already too late for that because Victor finished his explanation then: “And I just finished moving apartments… so I was wondering if I could ask you on that date and you’d come to mine for dinner?” 

There was only silence in the gym as everyone watched their exchange and waited for Yuuri’s answer, he didn’t notice that either. He only noticed the dusting of pink on Victor’s cheeks and the way Victor waited instead like Yuuri might say no. But there was no way Yuuri would, he thought he’d have to wait until the weekend all over again for another date, but it was only Monday and it seemed that Victor was more impatient than Yuuri. 

The answer was _easy_ because Yuuri was already excited, he’d been excited before their next date was even planned. And this time: they'd stay sober. 

“What time do you want me to be there?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
